


Can't Get You Out of My Mind

by SarahBug



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBug/pseuds/SarahBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No strings. Just sex. Stefan and Rebekah. Different take on the one night stand. Drabble type fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get You Out of My Mind

I have come to the point where I only feel numbness. I'm still in love with her. I still think about the way she laughs and the way she smells. I still miss her. But now its just a soft hum in the back of my mind as I rest my hands on Rebekah's breasts. They are larger than Elena's, soft to the touch and I can feel her breath catch as I lean my head down to nip and lick at the erect nub.  
Her arms wrap around my head, anchoring me to her and I let out a breathy laugh. Releasing me from her grasp, she looks down at me, lust in her eyes, but also playfulness.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing about?" She asks, her voice husky.

"How long, Rebekah?" She pauses, contemplating my question, then realizing what I mean, pushes at my shoulder.

"That's why you're here! Now, get back to work." I chuckle and continue kissing down her body until I reach her panty line. Playfulness is replaced with lust as I rip her underwear from her body, and I am brought back to the twenties, thinking of our trysts like this so long ago. She runs her fingers through my hair, tugging as my tongue reaches out to her folds. Foreplay won't be a concern, I realize, feeling just how wet she was.

It isn't long before she's straddling me, pinning my body to the bed. "Come on Salvatore, just fuck me alread-." She gasps as I swiftly lift my hips to hers, penetrating her before she can even finish her statement.

She digs her nails into my chest and I can feel her constrict around me. Her breasts bounce as she lifts her body from my own.

I reach for her hips, bringing her down to me, hard. I meet her thrusts, and we are both panting.

It has been too long for me as well, I can feel myself already getting close. Closing my eyes I lean my head back against the pillows, holding on. She slows down, with a knowing smile, and flips us over, wrapping her legs around me.

I can't help but feel doubtful, looking down at her curled blonde tresses floating on the sheets. It doesn't feel quite right. But it didn't have to feel right, I knew that coming here: to Rebekah. That's why I decided to come in the first place. I needed a change, I needed something other than her.

My thoughts are interrupted by lips attacking mine and I am brought back to this beautiful blonde underneath me. I thrust into her, putting all my frustrations, sexual and not, into it. She's moaning and cursing, gripping at the sheets beneath us. I bring my hand to her center and give her release as I feel mine take over.

Several moments later, we're lying there, sweating and gasping for air, and the only thing I can think of is Elena.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Not my typical pairing but I wanted to show what I felt Stefan was thinking during this scene. (4x11)  
> Now tell me what you think down in the comments. Criticism is greatly appreciated. =)  
> (Written on 1-24-2013)


End file.
